


Need

by Bathenafan14



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathenafan14/pseuds/Bathenafan14
Summary: It doesn't take long for Athena and Bobby to realize what they need.some dialogue but primarily sex





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's not enough Bobby and Athena loving in the world I thought I'd give it a try
> 
> I'm new at writing sex scenes so I just going to leave this here

“I’m home.” Athena called out walking into the house.

“Hi Mom.” May looked up from the kitchen table where she was doing homework.

“Where’s Harry?”

“Setting up the corn hole boards outside. I told him I’d play as soon as I finished.”

“Hi.” A familiar voice greeted her. Turning around she saw Bobby walking in. He kissed her cheek and walked around to the fridge to start on dinner. He had time to at least start dinner for the family before leaving for work.

“What’s wrong?” Athena asked putting her hand on her hip and turning towards him. She felt his tension when he kissed her cheek.

“Nothing, just work.” He waved her off. 

Normally Athena would have been concerned, but he hadn’t gone to work yet that day. She was feeling quite turned on by his behavior. His frustration at something seemed to be radiating around him. 

“Alright, I’m going to play with Harry.” May closed her textbook and walked out into the backyard. She could sense some type of tension and made a quick exit.

Athena approached Bobby, “Now, do you want to tell me what’s bothering you?” She thought maybe he didn’t want to tell her before while May was in the room.

“Its fine.” He reached past her to grab a spoon. It wasn’t fine, but Athena’s presence was not helping.

The look in his eyes made her legs go weak. His mind was wrestling with something and his eyes were not giving it away. His eyes were focused and determine. She wanted him to take his frustration out on her. By the look of it he had no idea what he was doing to her. All the passion and emotion he was bottling up, she wanted released inside her. She bit back a moan at the thought.

“I think you need to release your tension.” She said stepping behind him and wrapping her arms around his chest. He turned in her arms and looked at her. Athena knew her emotions were written on her face. She couldn’t hide how turned on she was by his anger, whatever the reason for it.

“Athena.” He muttered her name pulling her body flush against his. They stood pressed together, faces inches apart just looking at each other.  
Athena bit her lip, “I think the bedroom might be more appropriate for this.” 

“I would agree.” He took her hand and they unashamedly ran from the room. 

Athena’s fingers had barely flipped the lock on the bedroom door when Bobby’s lips crashed down on hers. She felt Bobby’s hands cup her ass pushing her against him. His touches felt like fire. His hand slid lower; down the back of her thigh. He guided her leg around his waist pushing her against the door. The only sounds were the moan escaping their lips. Kissing wasn’t nearly enough. Although you couldn’t slip a piece of paper between them, Bobby wasn’t close enough. She clawed at his back trying to bring him closer. Athena pulled at his shirt. She slipped her hands under the fabric. Her well-manicured nails scratching lightly up and down his chest while Bobby removed his shirt. Bobby stroked her sides lifting her shirt off as he went. When her shirt was removed Athena wrapped her arms around his neck. Bobby lips attached themselves to her neck. He felt her nails dig into his back while he trailed hot wet kisses across her collar and down between her breast. 

As she felt her bra slip off, Athena closed her eyes. She knew the pleasure that about to come. The warmth of his mouth against her breasts coupled with the cooling of the air gave her goosebumps. Her husband would flick her tongue around each of her hardened nipples. While his lips and tongue were on one, his thumb would carcass the other. But that’s not what happened. Bobby started to lick and suck around her left nipple. His touches were gently, but hungry and urgent. Athena’s fingers nails dug into his skin when his teeth caught her nipple. Athena found it a little painful, but mostly erotic and hot. When his teeth raked against her right one, she was ready for it. Athena pressed her chest into her husband. Panting, Athena guided his lips back up to hers.

Athena’s pants were next to join the pile of clothing now building around them. Athena kicked her pants aside and reach for the zipper of Bobby’s. His hands stopped her.

“I’m not done enjoying you yet.” His words caused Athena to shiver her eyelids fluttered. Her husband knew exactly how to undo her. 

Athena thought a river was flowing between her legs. Each swipe of Bobby’s tongue across her clit shook her to her core. Her breathing was erratic she was so, so close. Another flick of his tongue and Athena’s orgasm ripped through her body. Her husband was there to taste all of it. He stood and kissed her. Athena could taste herself on his lips and his tongue. Bobby’s strong arm was the only thing keeping her upright. Her legs were weak. There is a reason we usually fuck on the bed Athena thought but she wasn’t complaining. Turning Athena in his arms he held her with one while he took off his pants with the other.

Athena braced herself against the wall. Bobby held her hips in his hands and slowly pushed himself inside her. Athena moaned contently feeling her husband fill her. Bobby began thrusting into her harder and faster. Yes, there’s the anger. Athena thought while listening to Bobby grunt in her ear. Moans rolled from her lips in time with her husband’s movements. The shift in his movements told Athena he was close. Bobby had no desire to cum alone. Reaching between her legs Bobby stroke her, building her desire as well. Athena cried out as her second orgasm hit. As Athena’s muscles tightening around his cock Bobby felt the pleasure of his own release. Panting and holding onto each other for support, the couple managed not to collapse on the floor in a hot, sweaty, and spent heap. 

“Now do you want tell me what was making your moody earlier?” Athens asked returning from the bathroom a few minutes later.  
Bobby had put his pants back on but was still shirtless. “I missed you.”

“You said it was work.” She countered.

He shrugged, “It was. My work schedule was interfering with my ability to have sex with my wife.” Bobby looked down at his watch and threw his shirt back on, “I got to get to work. I love you.” He kissed her again and walked out with a spring in his step.


End file.
